


Кошки и люди

by WTF Union of Salvation and co 2021 (Union_of_Salvation)



Category: Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, Political RPF - Russian 19th c., Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019)
Genre: Decembrists | декабристы, Gen, Historical Figures, Historical References, Russia, Russian Empire, Urban Fantasy, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021, Санкт-Петербург
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28717938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/WTF%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202021
Summary: Улицы оживают, или люди никогда не умирают, если память о них живет? Кто знает ответ на этот вопрос?
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Союз Спасения: Тексты низкого рейтинга 2021





	Кошки и люди

**Author's Note:**

> **Размещение:** с указанием команды, а после деанона - автора.

Они не раз об этом говорили и спорили, и каждый раз один их них закатывал глаза, изображая недоумение. Кто они такие? И почему они живы, когда давно уже нет тех, других… 

– Просто здесь церковь, – говорил Павел, – видимо, мой батюшка не мог не молиться за меня.

– Но ведь ты – не Пестель. Ты улица, названная его именем чуть меньше века назад, – взвивался в ответ Кондрат.

– В годовщину смерти. В столетний, можно сказать, юбилей.

– Будто ты веришь во всю эту мистику.

– А ты не хочешь иногда верить? Что мы… что это не просто так… – спрашивал Павел, сверкая черными глазами.

– Меня не вешали, знаешь ли. Улицу не повесить, и даже не расстрелять. И я помню, когда я стал… таким.

Павел молчал. Этот спор был давним и незыблемым, как и тот факт, что их ареал обитания ограничивался длиной их улиц, и покинуть его они не могли.Хотя можно было дойти до Летнего Сада и немного постоять в нём, но не более. Их возвращало назад.

Первое время они почти не осознавали себя, просто созерцали проходившие мимо годы – двадцатые и тридцатые, читали книги и стихи из чужих голов, и наверное поэтому первым вспомнил всё Рылеев – в ту страшную холодную зиму, когда город был полон гнева, отчаяния, и в то же время – чудесами любви и самопожертвования. Им не нужны были ни еда, ни дрова, но они тоже мерзли, потому что живые рядом с ними голодали, замерзали – и продолжали бороться.

«Я писал стихи, – сказал ему тогда Кондрат и мгновенно поправил себя, – Он писал стихи. Представляешь, сейчас кто-то тоже пытается остаться в живых и сочиняет что-то».

«Ты романтик, – усмехнулся тогда Павел. – Что может сотворить человек, когда умирает?»

«Больше, чем ты думаешь, – ответил уверенно Кондрат. – Их же – людей с нашими именами – тоже убили. Повесили. Но они стали чем-то большим, чем…»

«Вряд ли это сильно утешило их родных. Люди предпочитают живых – мёртвым героям».

«Но мёртвых легче любить. Потому что они перестают тебя раздражать, они становятся памятью, идеалом…»

«Или наоборот».

«Или наоборот».

Он вспомнил себя, когда зашёл в церковь, которая к тому времени превратилась в кинотеатр с революционным именем. Церковь располагалась на соседней улице и, видимо, была исключением из их правил передвижения по городу («Ведь иногда и пешка может… – думал Павел, – да только жизнь сложнее любой игры»). Ныне же она имела особый шарм в своем обшарпанном изяществе, шарм разорившегося аристократа, как и многое в бывшей столице Российской Империи. Санкт-Петербург имел свойство гордиться своими неудачами и проблемами так, что многие его жители начинали верить, что это плюсы – а уж туристы… В Аннекирхе яблоку было негде упасть.

Рылееву это не нравилось.

– Не пойму, чего в ней находят? – бурчал он, когда они зашли туда после того, как она стала популярна. – Кроме фона для собственных фотографий?

– Ты же поэт, придумай.

– Это будет неправдой.

– Можно подумать, что поэты не привирают ради красивой рифмы.

– Нет. Лгать в стихах хуже чем… Быть убийцей. Потому что в стихах рассказывают то, что должно быть, вместо того, что есть. В стихах можно говорить только правду.

– Ну так сочини стихи.

– Я не поэт. Я просто улица с чужой памятью.

– Разве память может быть чужой? А, Кондрат? 

Тот вздохнул.

– … Ты разве не испытываешь вины, что ты есть? Что ты видишь то завтра, которое они представить не могли? Что мы тут, а те, кто были соратниками, друзьями, соперниками, те, кого тоже повесили и сослали – не здесь…

– Мне не перед кем испытывать вину, – уверенно ответил Пестель, даже слишком уверенно, так что Кондрат кивнул и тему продолжать не стал.

Чёртов стихотворец видел его ложь насквозь.

– Я, наверно, могу тебе сказать, что люди видят в церкви, куда ходил Павел Пестель и вся его семья. Хочешь?

– Ну?

– Да ты и сам знаешь. Знаешь же?

– Это был храм веры, потом это стал храм киноискусства, потом он сгорел, словно обнулил своё всё прошлое и совместил его. Это...

– Символ. Посильней, чем любой символ веры, и хоть никакой вере не нужны доказательства, вот оно – символ того, что жизнь всегда побеждает смерть, прорастая на руинах прошлого. Жизнь всегда побеждает, и как бы смерть не старалась её ограничить, жизнь способна продолжаться и не подчиняться ей. Люди живут, пока их помнят, уже не существуя…

– Поэтому ты и есть Рылеев. А я Пестель. Ты только что…

Рылеев наклонил голову и уставился на него.

– Павел, именно поэтому мы – не они. Мы их отпечаток, но мы не они. Мы же оба помним свои биографии так, как их писали. Мы не помним себя, мы помним их. Неужто ты не обратил внимание, что вся наша с тобой память не от первого лица?

– Можно подумать, что люди помнят себя от первого лица и что их память никогда не лжёт им…

– Лжёт, да не так! Ну как тебе, барану немецкому, объяснить условность бытия!

– Я вполне себе понимаю условность бытия, но я привык оперировать фактами!

– По-моему, ты снова оперируешь своим представлением о фактах!

– Кто бы говорил!

Они спорили, переходя дорогу, идя привычным маршрутом до Летнего сада. Мимо них бежали люди, не замечая их, их не замечало и солнце, внезапно одарившее собой город, их замечали только кошки, усмехаясь в усы.

«Какая разница, – думала та кошка, что любила сидеть прямо под мемориальной доской, посвященной Великой Отечественной войне, – живые ли вы, настоящие ли вы, вы ли вы… Вы есть, и это хорошо».

Но мудрость кошек редко становится известна людям.

  
  
  
  



End file.
